


Hide and Seek

by breejah



Series: 'Quick Fic/Photo Prompt' Labyrinth Challenges [25]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Apparently a Female Gremlin is a Femlin, Bunny Ears, Candy, Easter Celebration, Easter Eggs, F/M, Femlins, Not everything is what it seems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breejah/pseuds/breejah
Summary: It's Easter back home and Sarah decides to bring the Labyrinth denizens and its King some silly commercialized gifts of the holiday. When she arrives, she stumbles upon a rather odd occurrence in the Labyrinth.Rated T for mild innuendo and scary monsters. Complete one-shot based off a photo prompt.





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, Easter, the time when little kids everywhere are terrorized by grown men in bunny suits. I admit, some of those costumes look like prime nightmare fuel (as is this photo).
> 
> In other words: Another friday, another picture prompt fic challenge - this time with goblins (Femlins? Apparently it's a thing, according to some fandom wikis!) in...bunny suits? \\_(ツ)_/
> 
>  _Disclaimer to add:_ This, as are most of my one-shots, are just meant to get my muse flowing. Ignore any typos on my part, this was meant to be a "quick and dirty" styled fic.
> 
> Enjoy!

_Image prompt art by  imaginism, called "Easter Goblin."_

* * *

 

 

It was approaching Easter weekend and Sarah waddled inside her small one-bedroom apartment, carrying candy and brightly-colored eggs in the multitude of bags she’d brought home from the store. For some reason, Jareth and the goblin community always held a sense of fascination with human-born holidays, especially monotheistic ones, worshiping other creatures and entities in what Sarah could make of them when she visited.

Setting aside her purse and car keys, changing to something more suitable for the Labyrinth than a business skirt and blazer, she tapped on her floor length mirror and once more grabbed the bags in question. “Hey, guys, you ready for Easter?”

Nothing happened – no magical change in the silver texture of the mirror, giving her a glimpse of the childlike goblins she’d become partial to. No sign of Hoggle, Sir Didymus, or even Ludo – and absolutely no sign of Jareth. Frowning, she tried again, and this time the mirror sparkled, telling her the portal between their worlds had been opened, but no one was answering the door.

Shrugging a shoulder, she stepped inside. The moment she did, she saw utter chaos had descended in the throne room. Everything was even messier than usual and her eyebrows raised as she turned, trying to pinpoint what exactly had happened. Just as she was about to head for the door, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her, making her bristle.

“Say nothing,” hissed Jareth in her ear, plastering her to the side of his body. She flushed, as she often did these days, now that they were friends rather than enemies, not quite willing to allow her true feelings for him to be known, but she yelped faintly when he transported them from the room, to a place somewhere in the Labyrinth she’d never seen before.

As he released her, she whirled, eyes wide, as she noticed all the other denizens she’d met along the way standing nearby, as if they were… _hiding?_

“What’s going on?” She started to ask in a normal voice, before Jareth and the others shushed her with a sharp hiss, eyes fully panicked. Sarah blinked further in confusion, but dropped her voice, leaning in to whisper to Jareth once he was done demonstrating some sort of orders to the fireys, who took off to stand guard nearby. “What in the heck are you guys doing? _Hiding?_ From what?”

“You shouldn’t have come today, precious,” Jareth gently whispered back, his eyes turning, surveying the area around them with sharp interest. The way he stared, laser focused, made her suddenly uneasy, her fingers clenching on the bag handles she gripped in her hands. “This is not a good time.”

“Why is it not a good time? I thought—” She began, shaking her head in confusion, about to show him the gifts she brought, when a loud roar shook the air. She blinked, eyes widening, and Jareth cursed – actually _cursed_ – under his breath, feathering a gloved hand across her cheek, telling her to stay put, then transformed into an owl and flew overhead, like he was trying to get a better look. Everywhere around her, the denizens were panicking, yelling and screaming at one another, scrambling up the trees. She briefly saw Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus in the distance, but they didn’t spot her, running in terror at the sound until they’d taken shelter in a place she didn’t quite catch. Had they ducked behind a tree? A rock? Had they found a cave or a patch of small shrubs?

_What in the hell was going on?_

Just then, a thudding pound drew her attention back over her shoulder, making her pause and turn. She didn’t know why she held onto the bags – habit, maybe – but she turned dumbly and stared, her eyes widening at what she saw.

There, not twenty feet away, stood the largest, ugliest, most terrifying goblin she’d ever seen in her life. He had to be seven feet tall, several hundred pounds of hard-etched muscle, with vivid red eyes and wicked-looking teeth. His nostrils flared, sniffing the air, and then he seemed to notice her scent, his red gaze suddenly zeroing in on her.

 _Oh shit,_ her mind panicked, just as she heard a loud trill from the cloud line, no doubt from Jareth.

The creature let out another loud roar, then took off running – straight for her. She stared, eyes widening, panic wanting to tear at her gut, hearing the wails of the other Labyrinth denizens as well as Jareth’s swoop towards her, and did the most insane thing yet, raising the many bags of gifts she brought with her.

 _Sarah no! Run!_ She somehow heard inside her head, in Jareth’s voice. She blinked, eyes widening further. That was new.

“Um, hi. Want some candy? How about some colored eggs or…bunny ears?” She spoke calmly, looking up into the creature’s rapidly approaching face, refusing to show fear. If Ludo had taught her anything, it was that most creatures here were not what they appeared to be. She hoped it rang true for this creature, who looked awfully terrifying. If she was wrong, she’d only die – no big deal, really, just life or death riding on the line of this split decision on her part.

Suddenly, it stopped, a mere few millimeters from her face, its rancid breath blowing her hair around her face in spools. She simply smiled, withdrawing a few items that she’d described, holding them up. It seemed confused, its brow furrowing, as it reached out and took what she offered, Sarah not failing to note the large, razor-shar claws adorning its fingers.

Slowly, so slowly the entire forest seemed to collectively hold its breath – Sarah included – it put on the bunny ears, ate the candy, then inspected the colored egg. Turning its gaze back to Sarah, it pointed at her, then smiled.

Sarah did her best not to grimace, because it really was a hideous smile, but instead smiled back. Slowly, it turned, wandering away, until its dull thudding footsteps all but dissolved in the distance.

Sarah stared, finally dropping the bags at her feet, swaying as she tried to keep her footing. This place is so fucking weird, she thought, shaking her head.

Suddenly, everyone was screaming and shouting her name, cheering and throwing items they’d brought with them to no doubt fight off the strange beast. She turned, feeling her face turn hot under the sudden attention, when Jareth swooped down, returned to fae form, and crushed her shoulders in his grip, his expression furious.

“Are you _insane?_  She could have killed you!” He shouted, making Sarah freeze. In fact, everyone did – all the goblins pausing mid-celebration, blinking slowly as they realized Jareth’s ire. _Did he say that thing was a...she?_

“Well, she didn’t,” she finally replied back, watching the panic and terror making Jareth appear furious twisted into incredulity. “So, we cool? It’s Easter back home, brought you guys some gifts. Who was that? _What_ was that?”

Sarah dimly heard whispers of a _Femlin_ , making her blink again, not even sure what that was, but she was too busy watching Jareth grit his teeth, flex his jaw, and tightening his fingers on his shoulders to ask the others around them what they meant. After several seconds, the denizens seemed to relax, amusing themselves by starting to root through her bags, and Sarah tried to untangle herself from Jareth, flushing pink when his grip didn’t loosen, only turned tighter, until he shocked her by dragging her up against him and kissing her with a sudden intensity she hadn’t expected or anticipated.

She went rigid in shock, but responded, unable to hide her reaction to finally knowing what it felt like to be kissed by him, a soft moan escaping her lips, even as the others seemed completely oblivious to they way their King was making out with a mortal girl.

“Don’t ever bloody do that again,” Jareth finally snarled, once Sarah’s brain functions had all but ceased, reduced to a puddle of aroused goo inside her cranium. She nodded mutely, eyes wide, tongue slipping past her lips to lick her bottom one, still tasting him. She noted Jareth’s nostrils flaring, his pale eyes turning heated, before he tugged her close, kissing her again. “I mean it,” he finally muttered against her mouth, once more tracing his gloved fingers in her hair. “Things would be terribly boring around here if you got eaten, Precious.”

Sarah snorted, rolling her eyes with a grin as Jareth smirked back, about to pull away, but she grabbed the lapels of his vest, drawing him close, preferring to return to what they’d just been doing. “Shut up,” she told him, just as her mouth found his, watching delight flicker across his face before he eagerly resumed their kisses. _Now that the cat’s out of the bag, don’t stop now…_

He didn’t, kissing her until the others began to grow bored and leave them standing together in the forest, and even then, he continued, making her grin against his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> PS, my muse has been banging it out this month, y'all sick of the spam from me, those subscribed to me as a user? (LOL) Shout out to Camp NaNo for forcing me into the writing habit again.


End file.
